The Magic Lamp
The Magic Lamp is the fourteenth episode of the ninth season. Plot The winch at the incline has broken down. While waiting for new parts for the winch, Skarloey tells the engines about Proteus and his magic lamp, fabled to grant wishes to its finder. Peter Sam scoffs at the tale, but when he takes a wrong turn and finds clues that the tale claims hints to the location of the lamp, he starts to have faith, until he finds that the lamps he sees are a fogman's lamp, a bonfire at a campsite, and last of all, Harold's light. Harold directs Peter Sam to the right line, and Peter Sam realises that maybe just believing in the lamp will grant your wishes. Characters * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Harold * Thomas (does not speak) * Proteus (does not speak) * Rheneas (cameo) * Mighty Mac (cameo) Locations * Skarloey Coal Yard * Transfer Yards * Skarloey Bridge * The Campsite * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds (deleted scene) Trivia * In the shots of Harold facing the camera while speaking to Peter Sam, Peter Sam's small-scale model is used. * Going by production order, this is the seventeenth episode of the ninth season. Goofs * At the beginning of the episode, Rusty has a chuffing sound. * When Thomas arrives at the Transfer Yards the narrator says "All of the narrow gauge engines were there". However, Mighty Mac is absent. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Little Engines, Big Days Out * The Complete Ninth Series DVD Boxsets * 5 Adventurous DVDs * Classic Collection * Official DVD and Book (2011 version) US * Tales from the Tracks DVD Boxsets * 4-Disc DVD Box Set * Let's Explore with Thomas * Steam Engine Stories AUS * Little Engines, Big Days Out * The Complete Ninth Series DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends CHN * Holiday Express HUN * A Magic Lamp JPN * I Dreamed Thomas Goodnight Bedtime Stories! * Suspense of Thomas the Tank Engine!! MYS * Flour Power and Other Adventures * Magical Collection GER * Thomas and the New Locomotive DVD Boxsets * 11 Great Stories with Thomas and his Friends * Adventure on Rails! DNK/NOR/SWE/FIN * The Magic Lamp (Danish DVD) Gallery File:TheMagicLamp.png|Title card File:TheMagicLampUSTitleCard.png|US DVD Title Card File:TheMagicLampDutchtitlecard.png |Dutch title card File:TheMagicLamp1.png File:TheMagicLamp2.png File:TheMagicLamp3.png File:TheMagicLamp4.png File:TheMagicLamp5.png File:TheMagicLamp18.png File:TheMagicLamp6.png|The engines gathering File:TheMagicLamp7.png File:TheMagicLamp8.png File:TheMagicLamp9.png File:TheMagicLamp10.png|Duncan, Peter Sam, and Skarloey File:TheMagicLamp12.png File:TheMagicLamp13.png File:TheMagicLamp14.png|Duncan File:TheMagicLamp15.png|Skarloey and Thomas File:TheMagicLamp16.png File:TheMagicLamp17.png File:TheMagicLamp19.png File:TheMagicLamp20.png File:TheMagicLamp21.png File:TheMagicLamp22.png File:TheMagicLamp24.png File:TheMagicLamp25.png File:TheMagicLamp26.png File:TheMagicLamp27.png File:TheMagicLamp28.png File:TheMagicLamp29.png File:TheMagicLamp30.png File:TheMagicLamp31.png File:TheMagicLamp32.png File:TheMagicLamp33.png File:TheMagicLamp34.png File:TheMagicLamp35.png File:TheMagicLamp36.png File:TheMagicLamp37.png File:TheMagicLamp38.png File:TheMagicLamp39.png File:TheMagicLamp40.png File:TheMagicLamp41.png File:TheMagicLamp42.png File:TheMagicLamp43.png File:TheMagicLamp44.png File:TheMagicLamp45.png File:TheMagicLamp46.png File:TheMagicLamp47.png File:TheMagicLamp48.png File:TheMagicLamp49.png File:TheMagicLamp50.png File:TheMagicLamp51.png File:TheMagicLamp52.png File:TheMagicLamp53.png File:TheMagicLamp54.png|Harold File:TheMagicLamp55.png File:TheMagicLamp56.png File:TheMagicLamp57.png File:TheMagicLamp58.png File:TheMagicLamp59.png File:TheMagicLamp60.png File:TheMagicLamp61.png File:TheMagicLamp62.png|Peter Sam follows Harold's light File:TheMagicLamp63.png File:TheMagicLamp64.png File:Proteus.jpg|Proteus File:MagicLampdeletedscene.jpg|Deleted scene File:TheMagicLamp1.PNG|Deleted scene File:TheMagicLamp2.PNG|Deleted scene File:TheMagicLamp3.PNG|The engines gathering File:TheMagicLamp4.PNG File:TheMagicLamp5.PNG File:TheMagicLamp6.PNG File:TheMagicLamp7.PNG File:TheMagicLamp8.PNG File:TheMagicLamp17.jpg File:TheMagicLamp20.jpg|Deleted scene File:TheMagicLamp21.jpg|Deleted scene File:TheMagicLamp22.jpg|Deleted scene File:TheMagicLamp23.jpg File:TheMagicLamp65.png File:TheMagicLamp66.png File:TheMagicLamp67.png File:TheMagicLamp68.png TheMagicLamp1.jpeg|Deleted Scene TheMagicLamp2.jpeg|Deleted Scene Episode File:The Magic Lamp - British Narration|UK Narration File:The Magic Lamp - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes